The Dragon's Awakening: Sneak Preview
by USAthroughout
Summary: Prologue of the sequel of Oppai Dragon vs Miracle Levia-tan. With most factions of the Khaos Brigade inactive, the most powerful faction takes its place with the threat to invade all known worlds. However, Ddraig also has a secret that might help Issei and his friends stop them. More dragons! More oppai! More serious? Find out. Issei x Serafall (and harem)


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun..." A soft voice was heard from a close distant, causing Issei to open his eyes.

As he struggles to open his heavy eyelids, the first thing he sees was a naked Serafall on top of him under his blanket.

"S-S-Sera? When did you get on my bed?" Issei panicks.

"I told you I would do this and that with you every morning, didn't I. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about my promise." Serafall grabs Issei's head and kisses him.

"Do you like it, Ise-kun?"

"Y-yes Sera. You are really acting different ever since we became lovers. Are you okay?"

For some reason, Serafall drops her head as if she was disappointment. "For me to be caught this early, this book on lovers is a lie!"

Serafall took out a lover's manual from under the blanket and threw it to the ground.

"You had that all along? This is what you were following?" Issei yelled out of shock.

Serafall covered Issei's mouth. "Shhhhh... Quiet, they will hear you."

Issei turns his head to both sides of the bed and becomes surprised that Rias and Asia aren't there.

"Huh? Where is Buchou and Asia?"

"They are done there making your lunch. Both of them are competing with Akeno-chan to see who gets to make lunch for you for the day. I plan to do the same tomorrow since I have shooting today."

"Is it because the two are gone that you decided to sneak into my bed?"

"Yes, so I can spend a little time with my Ise-kun before we go to school. Sona-chan is strict as always so I cannot sleep with you. It will be evening before we can spend time like this again so I want to enjoy it till the last minute."

Serafall let's go of Issei's head momentarily and lifts herself up a little, allowing Issei to view her large breasts.

"Would you like that, Ise-kun?"

Unable to take his eyes of off Serafall's breasts, Issei gets fired up. "Yes! Yes! Please do!"

Serafall gets excited hearing Issei's answer. "Yay! Then I will do two days worth of service before my alarm rings!"

"SERVICE?" Issei yelled.

"That's right, Ise-kun!" Serafall said in a childish tone.

Before Issei can respond, Serafall grabs Issei and pushes him onto her breasts, which Issei immediately gives into.

"Nothing like the feeling of soft oppai in the morning and it is the Maou's oppai I am feeling. I am so lucky to be alive right now. Wait a minute, the problem is I can't breathe!"

Unable to talk, begins struggling for breath. His arms started flailing as he attempts to get Serafall to release him.

"Come on Ise-kun, we just started."

"That is not the problem here! I want this to continue, but I can't breathe!" Issei yelled in his thoughts.

Feeling his consciousness fading away, Issei begins to move his body instinctively."

"Aha! Hey, cut it out Ise-kun. I am ticklish there." Issei's fingers move across Serafall's sides, but Issei cannot stop his hands as his body randomly struggles.

"Stop! Stop! Ahahaha!" Serafall begins squirming and starts to move her body across the bed while clinging on to Issei.

"Waah!" Both of them fell off the bed, but luckily the blankets that were accidentally thrown during Issei's struggle soften their fall.

"I heard a thud, are you alright, Ise-kun?" Sona entered the room in her blue colored pajamas after hearing the thud, but goes into a state of shock to seeing Serafall naked and slightly out of breath on top of Issei, who awakens immediately recognizes the situation.

"Wait Sona! This is a misunderstanding!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ONEE-SAMA?" Sona yelled to the point where everyone walking past Issei's large house could hear her scream.

* * *

At the kitchen table...

"So Serafall-sama did something like that. I thought that you are going to watch over her Sona. Wasn't that our deal when we let you stay here?" Rias said in an angry tone.

"Sorry, Onee-sama is much more perceptive of me than I thought." Sona said as she lies her head down.

"Next time, please don't attack me until you hear the story, okay?" Issei's face is shown to be bruised up as Asia heals him.

"Sorry Ise-kun. I am still not used to the fact that the two of you are lovers so please take it slow. Anyway, I have to leave early since I am the Student Council President so I am going to change now."

Sona leaves the table and heads upstairs.

"I better go to since I am the teacher's assistant." Serafall gets up from the table and heads the same way.

"Just because you and Serafall-sama became lovers, don't forget you still have me Ise." Rias warns Issei.

"Don't leave me out as well Ise-san." Asia also warns him and the rest of the girls follow.

"Yes..." Issei said out of fear.

* * *

In school...

"Hey there Ise! How is live treating you?" Matsuda asked as he pats Issei on the back.

Remembering Serafall's breasts, Issei shows a lecherous face in response. "It was a very good morning."

"WHAT? Care to explain?" Motohama shows up and intensely stare at Issei's face.

"All I can tell you is that it is another oppai related moment."

"Quit hogging everything to yourself! Just tell us already!" Both Matsuda and Motohama yelled.

Katase and Murayama continue to look at the Perverted Trio in dismay as their rambling is loud enough for the whole class to hear although most ignore them.

"Ise-san." Asia approaches Ise as Motohama and Matsuda continue to argue.

"Asia, do you need something from me?"

"No, I was just wondering if you want to eat with me, along with Xenovia-san and Irina-san."

"Of course. Lunch is better when you are eating with your friends." Issei responded immediately.

"Then would Motohama-san and Matsuda-san like to join as well? Its like Ise-san said, the more people the better."

"We would love to have lunch with you Asia-chan." Both Matsuda and Motohama vainly tried to act like gentleman in front of Asia.

"Hey Katase, I kind of notice something about Hyoudou-kun." Murayama said.

"What is it?"

"Hyoudou is a pervert who a lot of girl in this school hate, right? What made him popular all of a sudden that he is hanging out with Asia-chan and more importantly, Buchou?"

"I don't even want to think about that pervert being friends with beautiful girls, especially Rias-onee-sama. How he became friends with so many girls remain a mystery to this day."

"I see..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Even I am dismayed over the fact that Hyoudou-kun became so popular even though he is a pervert. I just don't get it."

"Let's just leave them alone. Anymore and we might catch their idiocy."

"Agreed." Both Katase and Murayama left in disgust.

"Here you go Ise-san. Say ahhhh." Asia sticks her fork into a chicken karaage and moves it towards Issei's mouth.

"Ahhhh..." Issei obeys as the food enters his mouth.

"Delicious. Did you learn how to make this by yourself?"

"Well, I had a little help from Buchou when I was making my lunch, but yeah."

"Yeah, Asia will make a great wife someday." Xenovia comments as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

Hearing this, Asia's face turns fully red and begins to stutter. "W-W-W-WIFE? Please stop teasing me Xenovia-san!"

"It's frustrating, but from this perspective, Ise-kun and Asia-san do look like a couple." Irina also commented.

"Will you two stop showing off? It is very frustrating as both me and Motohama are still single!" Matsuda yells out of jealousy and frustration.

"Ah sorry! Speaking of couples, do you know where Serafall-sama is? SHe usually hangs out with us everyday." Asia asked Issei.

"Sera will eat lunch at a different time due to a scheduling conflict involving some of the staff meetings."

"I understand. It is never easy being a teacher, even if you are just an assistant."

After school is done, all members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council meet in the old school building, where Azazel is present.

"I am pretty sure you all know why we are here, right? Azazel asked.

"It is related to the Khaos Brigade, isn't it?" Sona asked.

"Yes. While there doesn't seem to be any active planning coming from them, there was a mention of Evil Dragons heard by one of our spy teams from the Grigori. It appears that they are only talking about how they wish to revive one, but the dragons themselves are a major issue since reviving them is actually possible."

"What are the Evil Dragons, Sensei?" Issei asked.

"A class of dragons thought to be extinct. They are well-known for their brutality and power and as a result, they were either sealed of killed off. Many often tried to avoid fighting them as they live to fight. I am pretty sure everyone knows the name of the dragons, even though Ise did not until now."

"Hey! I am still studying the history of the Underworld! There is no way I could have learned about them at where I am currently!" Issei protested.

"Calm down. Anyway, I am pretty sure that after hearing about them, you would know that Vritra is also an Evil-Dragon, but he is cute compare to the three most powerful among them: "Crescent Circle Dragon" Crom Cruach, "Diabolism Thousand Dragon" Aži Dahāka, and the "Eclipse Dragon" Apophis.

"...Are they stronger than the two Heavenly Dragons."

"Not if they are at their prime Ise, but despite that, even they would avoid fighting the Evil-Dragons if they can help it, especially now since they are sealed within Sacred Gears. Still though, even though it is possible to revive them, there is no word of anyone doing that, not even the Khaos Brigade. I am only telling all of you this as a warning if it actually comes so you can prepare for it. That is all I have to say about them."

Azazel becomes more laid-back as he relaxes on the desk, leaving the rest concerned about how to deal with the Evil-Dragons should they come back.

* * *

On their way home from school, Rias notices Issei putting up a serious face.

"It's okay Ise, the Evil-Dragons are already extinct. Even though revival is possible, if the Khaos Brigade refuses to do that, then the dragons themselves will be no threat." Rias grabs Issei's hand to comfort him.

"Thank you Buchou. All I want now is for something to take my mind off of it."

As soon as they entered the house, Serafall wasted no time in welcoming them back.

"Rias-chan, Ise-kun, welcome home! I finished my shooting early!"

Both Issei and Rias immediately took note on what Serafall is wearing in front of them, which is nothing more than a white apron.

"Serafall-sama? Why are you dressed like that?" Rias asked in dismay.

"Cause I heard Asia-chan and Rias-chan did the same many times and I didn't want to lose my boyfriend so I decided to do the same."

Serafall then embraces Issei. "How do you like it Ise-kun? Does it get you all excited?"

Feeling Serafall's almost naked body, Issei had a nosebleed, causing the blood to come out like a garden hose. Issei then faints due to blood lose.

"Ise-kun!" Both Rias and Serafall yelled simultaneously as Issei passes out.

"I think I can die peacefully now." Issei said before closing his eyes.

As soon as Issei opens his eyes, he found himself resting his head on Serafall's legs with a teary Asia sitting next to him.

"I am sorry Ise-san! I forgot to tell Serafall-sama that you pass out sometimes when me and Buchou would do this."

"That's okay. I actually enjoy this experience."

"Then let Levi-tan do it again tomorrow after school."

"You are still going to do that after you saw me faint?"

"If it makes you happy, then I am willing to do it as many times as you like."

"I don't think so Onee-sama." Sona suddenly shows up behind Serafall.

"Sona-chan? Since when were you home?"

"A few minutes ago and I was utterly dismayed to see my own sister dressing up like this in front of a man. Even though you two are lovers, there are limits to how far you can go, understand?"

"Yes Sona-chan." Serafall said in a low tone.

"You too Ise-kun, don't let your lecherous nature influence my sister."

"Yes Sona." Issei said out of fear as he sits up.

Much to his surprise, Sona gently puts her hand on Issei's while giving off a cute smile. "Don't leave me out too, okay?"

Sona let's go and heads to the kitchen to assist Rias and the others with dinner, leaving Issei bewildered over Sona's change in behavior.

* * *

The next day in school...

"Those oppai sure look good when the girls are changing."

"It is like oppai paradise in there."

Matsuda and Motohama are peeping into the girls' locker room once again through a hole, but Issei, conflicted about what he heard from Azazel yesterday, wasn't in the mood and rests on a nearby tree.

"Hey Ise, aren't you going to look with us? You usually join immediately when we plan to peep." Matsuda asked.

"I am sorry, I had a lot to think about last night. Don't get me wrong, oppai still makes me happy, but I am just mentally exhausted today to enjoy the sights."

"Ise must have eaten something really bad yesterday. Usually, oppai would get him more excited than anything else. What is really wrong with you?"

"That's personal." Issei said before ignoring them.

"Just leave him be. Everyone has their own secrets they want to keep." Matsuda said.

Just as Matsuda and Motohama get back to the hole to peep, Katane, Murayama, and several other girls came out standing behind them preparing to attack with their shinai.

"They knew we were watching." Matsuda whispered.

"We better make a run for it." Motohama replied.

"When will you ever learn?" Katane said in an angry tone as the girls start chasing after them.

As Murayama follows the rest of the girls, she accidentally trips on a crack. Issei, seeing her trying to keep her balance, rushes and broke her fall by grabbing her arm.

"Kyaaaah!" As soon as Murayama sees Issei's face, she screams as if she was being harrassed, causing Katase to turn back.

"Pervert! Hentai!" Murayama tries to hit Issei with her shinai, but the latter keeps avoiding.

"Wait! Wait! I didn't even do anything! I just saw you were about to fall! I only grabbed your arm so you wouldn't!"

"Just so that you could harass me when the other girls aren't there!"

"But I didn't even peep!" Hearing this, Murayama stops her attack.

"You didn't see us? Oh right, we were chasing only the two of you when there should be three. I am guessing that you were hoping to peep when they are gone." Murayama again prepares to strike Issei.

"Wait! Don't misunderstand Murayama-san! I didn't peak nor did I plan to today! There were a lot of things going on yesterday and I just wasn't in the mood! You should at least be a little grateful since I prevented you from falling!"

Murayama relaxes after hearing Issei and puts her shinai down. "You are right Hyoudou-kun. Thank you for doing that."

"Glad we cleared this up."

"Get away from Murayama!" Katase charges towards Issei and hits him with her shinai.

"Ow!" Issei fell backwards and sees Katase preparing to hit him again.

"Die hentai!"

"Wait! I didn't do anything!" As Issei tries to defend himself, Murayama stops Katase.

"It's true Katase, Hyoudou didn't do anything, which is why he wasn't seen with Matsuda and Motohama."

"Then why did I hear you scream?"

"That was kind of my fault. I wasn't watching my step and tripped on a crack. Hyoudou grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling. Seeing that he was one of them, I thought he was going to harass me. Hehehe."

Issei becomes annoyed. "Sorry for being such a pervert!"

Katase then turns to Issei. "You've lucked out this time Hyoudou, but the next time you hit, there will be no mercy."

Katase and Murayama then head to the school building.

"How am I lucked out when I already got hit on the head?" Issei asked himself.

The scene then switches to a warehouse in the Underworld where a young looking man wearing a silver robe with accessories is approached by a messenger while being accompanied by several Magicians.

"Master Lucifuge, our Leader has finally announced his return."

"So the old man is finally back. Excellent, it won't be long before the Khaos Brigade purge all worlds of the filth that live in it. Sister, for you to drop so low to become a servant of the Gremory, I will enjoy killing you the most."

Euclid stands from his chair and leaves with the Magicians following as the messenger watches.

"There is one that will breathe our fire." The messenger said before leaving himself.

**I know I promised one-shots and an original story, but I am struggling with school so I hope this prologue will satisfy those who really wanted a sequel. Since Katase and Murayama were featured quite a bit in promotional arts, I decided to give them a slightly larger role in this chapter and possibly the story. Maybe I should add human characters into the harem, but there will be more members. Enjoy the short preview.**


End file.
